masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bronzey
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Normandy Crash Site page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 11:02, February 12, 2010 Normandy SR-2 edit I was jsut curious all you just added to the Crew subseciton of the Normandy SR-2 article was the bit about Hawthorne right? Lancer1289 14:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I only asked because the edit also added a lot of space, apparenlty this has been happening a lot. I was just wondering if that was all you added. I think the article has a bug in it. I undid your edit, to remove the space, then readded your information, agian I think there is a bug in that section. I report the bug to the admins. Thanks again. Lancer1289 14:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably not, this has happened before, but the last time I edited it it was a deliberate. However every edit ot the crew section has done this so I think there is something in there. Lancer1289 14:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ME Redemption I just wanted to let you know that the comment you added is in responce to a comment that is left over from an argument, see the talk page for more. It was funny and sad at the same time. Currently Fatherbrain, SpartHawg, and myself are trying to restart the page and I've asked User:CipherCero to remove his comment so we can. I just wanted to point that out to you. If you need more of a laugh see Spart's talk page. Lancer1289 20:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Because your comment wouldn't make much sence after CipherCero removes his comments, I am hoping that you can remove it and store it here on your talk page until they do so we can restart the page. This is just a request however and you are under no obligation to follow it. Lancer1289 20:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We are deleting it because of the fight that happened on it. If you really want a laugh, look at the history, then at Spart's talk page. The user apparenlty had issues and we are trying to restart the page. Trust me you will have a laugh. Lancer1289 01:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that CipherCero removed his comment so feel free to repost at your convinence. Lancer1289 03:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ME: R comment copy Issue #4 says "To be continued in Mass Effect 2...". I'd say that's confirmation of DLC... Bronzey 11:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll try and do that but I don't have xbox live, but ya thanks, =D I really can't wait to get it I have to wait just one more day Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 03:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Test Bronzey 12:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Get that tilde problem worked out yet? (<AnotherRho 17:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Spoiler Tag Quote There is a discussion on Template talk: Spoilers (Mass Effect) about whether to change the spoiler tag quote for ME or to keep it the same. I'd appreciate your input in this. Thank You!--Effectofthemassvariety 22:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey Bronzey, I either made several mistakes typing in your name, or you don't have a valid and registered email address for your account. So, if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor and at your earliest convenience? It would be much appreciated. Lancer1289 15:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Do it now! Or else! :P SpartHawg948 23:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Odd, apparently my email address wasn't validated. All done now. The automatic email function should work for the admins now, but I sent an email to Lancer just in case (I realise it's something crazy like 3am in the USA at the moment, so you should get my email in the morning your time). Bronzey 07:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No email to me? That's it... you're fired! Clear out your desk! :P ::Seriously though, emailing Lancer will be great. He'll relay anything I need to know to me. It's not quite crazy 3am here in California, but it is just after 1am, and I've been up for 18 hours (most of it work and class) on about 5 hours of sleep, so I know where I'm going next! :D SpartHawg948 08:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations to Bronzey, our newest "senior editor"! Bronzey, through his demonstration of dedication, vigilence, and hard work, has impressed the admins, and the community as a whole. His latest exemplary efforts against vandals merely serve to highlight why he deserves these rollback rights. So, with that said, I again want to congratulate Bronzey, and tell him to go forth and beat the crap out of vandals! Metaphorically, of course! :) SpartHawg948 18:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Let me be the first to congratulate the newest "Rollerball" editor (aside from you Spart, of course). H-Man Havoc 19:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! :) I'll do my best. Bronzey 01:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) User Name Color On Recent Changes Interested in standing out from the pack? In having people know you and your position just by looking at your name? And being able to recognize your peers and others just with a quick glance? Well then come on down to Forum:User Colors on Recent Changes. Here you can propose a color for your respective group’s user name as it will appear on the Recent Changes page. So come one, come all and propose, talk, and vote for this impacts your future. Ok sorry I don’t get the humor out very often so give me at least some credit. Please. Now to the point of this message. In case you are not aware, a proposal has come up where we would make user names of Bureaucrats, Administrators, and Senior Editors, which are users with rollback rights, have their names show up as different colors on the Recent Changes which will allow people to reorganize them easier. Since you are part of one of these groups, feel free to drop by the forum, find the section that applies to you, and feel free to propose a color and give comments about other things. The comments section under your respective heading is for you and your group only. If you have a comment about another proposal, then put it under the “General Comments” Section. So again drop on by. Lancer1289 07:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Opinion needed Hey there! I wonder if you could head over to the Clusters table redesign project and drop an opinion or two there? Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 18:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Related Email Bronzey. You have chosen not to receive emails from other users so I'm putting this here. I have an email that I was hoping to get to you. I understand if you don't want to receive emails from other users, that is your choice, but I was hoping to get this to you. Feel free to at your earliest convenience. Lancer1289 19:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Project enemy character clean-up Hey Bronzey. May I direct you to this forum thread and provide some feedback and ideas? Will appreciate it very much and thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 03:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC)